A New Start
by chicagofirefan609
Summary: Gabriela Dawson Gabby had grown up in Chicago. She loved the city but after a terrible break-up with her now ex-fiance and high school sweetheart Ryan,she moved to LA. Her brother Detective Antonio Dawson, had finally convinced her to come back home. Where she would be the PIC at Firehouse ease read and review! Severide-Dawson pairing which I know you don't see much of! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I know my last story wasn't the best, and I'm not sure it's over or not! But I'm**_ ** _definitely gonna try harder to make long chapters and to make this something you want to read! If you haven't read my last story check it out, A Huge Mistake! It starts out as a Severide-Dawson pairing ends in a Dawsey pairing!_**

 ** _This story is gonna be a Severide-Dawson pairing! I know this aren't very popular with Dawsey (which I'm a huge fan of) but this pairing seems interesting to me so i wanted to try out a full story on it! I don't know if Chicago PD characters will be in here or not, but I'm gonna put the disclaimer up for it in case! And I don't do much calls cause I don't know Chicago or any med terms!_**

 _ **I'm gonna start the story off with a background then go into the story! Hope ya'll enjoy! I'm gonna do my best to update as much as possible and try to have long chapters! Sorry I left some of ya'll hanging on my last story for a while! Won't do that this time! This has all the characters that are on the show now & Mills! Antonio and his wife are still together!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
If I did Casey would NOT be missing! (WHAT A FINALE!)**_

Gabriela Dawson, Gabby had grown up in Chicago. She loved the city, but after a terrible break-up, with her now ex-fiance and high school sweetheart Ryan,she moved to LA. Her brother Antonio Dawson was a detective in the Intelligence Unit, at the 21st district. He was married to his wife Laura and had two kids, Eva and Diego. Antonio had finally convinced Gabby to move back to Chicago. Gabby was a paramedic before she moved to LA, in LA, and she figured, why not stay one. She was assigned as PIC, paramedic in charge, on Ambo 61, at Firehouse 51.

Gabby was nervous as she walked up to the firehouse. Sure she had been a paramedic before, but she heard this was a busy and close knit house, she didn't know if they would let her in.

"Hi, I'm Gabriela Dawson, Gabby or Dawson, the new PIC for 61" she said to the guys, she assumed was from one of the trucks, standing there. "I'm looking for Sylvie Brett."

"Dawson, Matt Casey, truck Lt." he said "Bretts not here yet, but she should be any minute. This is Otis, Cruz, Mouch, Herman, and over there is squad, Mills, Capp, Tony, there is some others around here somewhere, wanna know there names just ask and Kelly Severide is their Lt. not sure where he is."

"Hi" everyone said in unison. They were all shocked at how beautiful she was.

"Hey everybody" she heard a voice say

"Kelly" Casey said "This is Dawson, new PIC on 61."

Gabby was in awe of how handsome he was. She knew from that second she liked him, maybe it was something more, was love at first sight real? Then again she thought she knew him from somewhere, had seen him before.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Kelly said thinking the same thing as Gabby

"Yea, you too" she replied

"Sorry I'm late!" she heard a voice she assumed belonged to her new partner Brett. "You must be my new partner."

"Hi, I'm Gabby or Dawson, either works, nice to meet you"

"You too! Lets get changed out and I'll show you around."

They walked into the locker room to get there clothes and go change in the bathroom, they couldn't change in front of all the guys, and from the looks of it, nobody had changed out yet, everyone she met so far was changing.

"I still don't think it's fair that you guys get to change in the locker room and we have to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, nobody's stopping you from changing in here" Casey teased "Go right ahead" he said now laughing along with everyone else in the locker room.

"Ha ha" Brett said "Let's go change"

Dawson and Brett walked out of the bathroom.

"Let me give you a tour, I assume you already met everyone on Truck and most on Squad. So where ya from?"

"Chicago, actually, I just moved back from L.A. though."

"Okay, been a paramedic before?"

"Both places"

"Okay, cool so this is the common room where everyone hangs out!"

*Gabby and Brett met with the Chief during the tour!*

"May I have your attention, this is Gabriela Dawson, new PIC on 61, I expect you all to treat her with respect! Have a good first day" Chief said

"Gabby?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see who it was. It had been a few years since she saw him, 3 to be exact.

"Ryan?" She said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Reached my squad certification. I'm on Squad 3 now."

"I..uh..I feel tired. I'm...uhhh... gonna go lay down." she said walking out of the room quickly.

One person in the room knew what was going on besides her, Ryan, he knew why she went out so fast. Everyone else was confused!

 **Okay, so i know it's short but I just wanted to get a first chapter out there and see if ya'll liked it! So let me know if you do! REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

She knew she couldn't hide forever. That the bell was eventually gonna ring, or somebody was gonna come and try to talk to her. But she couldn't believe it. She had moved away from Chicago to get away from him, and when she finally moves back, she ends up working with him. What was she gonna do? She couldn't go on everyday and act like nothing happened!

"Chief wants to see everyone in the common room" she heard a voice, she couldn't quite make out in the daze she was in, say.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I just got word from headquarters that there will be a big firefighters vs. police football game coming up. We need players as well as cheerleaders to sign up. And I expect that each and everyone of you will"

"Turns out we got a high school cheer captain in the house now Chief." said Ryan looking at Gabby, Gabby's face turned to complete shock. She couldn't believe that he just said that, but then again she could.

"I haven't done any of that in a long long time." Gabby said

"Well then, we're gonna change that" Chief Boden said "Brett you cheering too?"

"I uhh.. I'll think about it."

"Okay, well here's a sign up sheet. Dawson, I'll call headquarters and let them know you're willing to help coach and cheer correct?"

"Yes, Chief" Gabby said, furious, glaring at Ryan.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course"

They stepped out in the hallway right outside the common room.

"What were you thinking? Or were you not thinking. Who gives you the right to volunteer me for stuff anymore? You lost that right when I gave the ring back!"

"Yea, were you gonna volunteer anyway? And if I recall correctly, I didn't ask you to give the ring back, you chose to give the ring back."

"Because you cheated on me" Gabby said a little to loudly getting some peoples attention.

"I'm starting to think this has less to do with the fact that I volunteered you to cheer and more to do with the fact that you still mad at me for something I did 3 years ago!" He said now both of them yelling.

"And what if it does. Don't I have a right to be mad. I didn't deserve what you did to me. I loved you. And I was hurt. I still am hurt. I never got over you. I gave the ring to you and left for L.A. didn't talk to anyone. I never had any closure. Then walking in here and seeing you. Brought back all the memories I NEVER wanted to remember again!"

"If you wanted closure you should have gave me a chance to explain myself, instead of throwing the ring at me and leaving"

"What was I supposed to do, I walked in on you cheating on me, was I just supposed to accept that and pretend everything was okay? You broke my heart! What was there to explain?"

Just then it all clicked, that was Gabby Dawson, cheer captain at his and Ryan's old high school. Gabby Dawson, Ryan's ex. He didn't know how it didn't click before. She had changed a lot since high school. He was friends with her in high school, but they weren't close. Kelly was Ryan's friend, so he was Gabby's too. After high school he lost touch with both of them and just got back in touch with Ryan when he started at 51 a couple years ago, not recognizing him at first either. They had both changed so much.

Severide stepped out into the hall.

"I think this is a conversation the two of you need to have OFF shift."

They then realized that they had been yelling at each other in ear shot of everyone in the firehouse. Gabby walked off toward the bathroom crying. Ryan walked off mad. Kelly figured it would be easier to talk to Gabby, and it would give him an excuse to talk to her, which he was dying to do. He liked her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just need a minute."

"I remember you now."

"From where? I can't remember where I know you from."

"High school"

"Star linebacker, Kelly Severide?"

"That's me!"

"So, I guess you're playing in the game vs PD?"

"Yea, but that's not what I came to talk about. What's going on with you and Ryan? What happened to you guys? You two had plans to spend you entire lives together"

"Yea, I guess he just didn't turn out to be the person I thought he was. The person I had envisioned my life with. I guess you kinda heard the rest already."

"I did, listen I'm here if you wanna talk holler at me. Okay? No questions asked."

"Won't that make things weird between you and Ryan?"

"Did he really cheat on you?"

"Yes."

"The anytime you need to talk, I'm here"

"You don't care what his explanation is? Because he seems to think I should."

"There is no reason to cheat on anybody! If he hurt you I don't need an explanation." Kelly stormed out of the bathroom mad. How could Ryan do that. He never saw him hurting anyone, let alone Gabby. He walked in the common room to find that Ryan was back and had cooled down.

"How could you do that to her?" Kelly yelled angrily "What did she ever do to you? You know what I should do to you right now? Your lucky we're on shift!"

"You haven't heard my side of the story!" Ryan yelled back, mad that his best friend had jumped to his ex's defense.

"How can you explain the fact that you cheated on her? What's there to tell?"

"It's was an accident, if Gabby would just listen to me!"

"Well I'm listening so go ahead and tell me how it was an accident!"

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Lead the way"

"Look, me and Gabby had gotten in to a fight and I went out and got drunk, to be quite honest all I remember about the night is Gabby throwing the ring at me when she walked in the bedroom on us, and I barely remember that"

"Being drunk doesn't excuse anything, when you're drunk it gives you the courage to do what you wanna do sober, if I'm recalling what you told me once correctly!"

"That's different Kelly"

"There's nothing different about it. Did you want to hurt her? Was that your goal? Cause if it was, you reached it!" and with that Kelly walked away. He was so mad and if he didn't leave now, he may do something to get himself in trouble.

Everyone sat wondering what had went down between Gabby and Ryan, sure they had pieced together a little info from the fight they heard, but they wanted to know what really went down.

As for Gabby she just wanted to get out of there. So much for a great first shift, she thought!


	3. NOTE

_**I know y'all are waiting for a chapter update! But I'm leaving out of town today for the weekend and I should be back Monday maybe Tuesday! Check back then! Sorry I don't have one to post now! I may get a chance to over the weekend, but just in case I don't just wanna let y'all know why and that one will be up Monday or Tuesday! I'll be writing it, but IDK if I'll have internet to post!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I know it's kinda short, but it's what I have for now, and it's this or nothing for the whole weekend! Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Keep reviewing! Enjoy!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO PD CHICAGO FIRE NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

It was finally time for the CFD vs. CPD football game. Turns out that the football players aren't the only ones competing. The cheerleaders were too. Gabby had spent a ton of time CFD cheerleaders off shift. Heck if it would've counted, she would have worked with them for her shift. She would've done anything to get out of the firehouse. Ryan went on like nothing ever happened between them and they were the best of friends. Even though she couldn't stand to be around them. For the most part everybody in the firehouse knew what happened, they were high school sweethearts, who stayed together after high school, and got engaged, then Ryan cheated on Gabby, she walked in on them, threw the ring at him, and left for L.A. without another word. But nobody knew what the fight was over. Not Antonio, Kelly, nobody. Her and Ryan that's it.

"Dang, you look as hot in that uniform as you ever did." She heard a not so pleasant familiar voice say. What does he want, she thought to her self.

"Just leave me alone Ryan."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You really want me to answer that question? Just leave me alone"

"Talk to me Gabby"

"I think you should just leave her alone man." Casey said, he had been jumping to her defence a lot, so had Kelly, and any of the other guys around when Ryan wouldn't leave her alone. The one guy that hadn't confronted him, was Antonio, that was because Gabby hadn't made him aware of why they broke up. When everyone at 51 was finding out she figured it was best to go ahead and tell Antonio instead of him finding out from someone else. Antonio was furious, but Gabby made him promise that he wouldn't do something stupid, as much as she wanted him too. This would be the first time Antonio would see Ryan since he knew what he did to Gabby. She had to admit she was a little nervous, but hopefully Antonio would get all his anger out on the football field. She could hope...right?!

"Alright, girls are you ready?" Gabby asked the other CFD women.

"Yes" they all said together

"Have a little spirit!" Gabby said now a little more peppy.

"Okay, ready...5 6 7 8..."Gabby yelled

"WE ARE THE CFD THE BEST OF THE BEST  
HERE TO KICK A LITTLE CPD BUT TONIGHT!" They all cheered together. They did a ton of other cheers until it was finally time. It was the last 2 minutes of the game...stunt time.

"Alright girls, time for the stunts, and you better not drop me!"

"If we do there are a ton of paramedics here!" One of the girls said

"Thanks for the comfort" Gabby said sarcastically

"No problem" the girl said clueless really Gabby thought and laughed

"Okay, on my count I go up. 5 6 7 8, g u 8"

"CAN I GET A C" Gabby yelled

"C" everyone responded

"Can I get an F" Gabby yelled

"F" everyone responded

"Can I get a D" Gabby yelled

"D" everyone responded

"What's that spell" Gabby yelled

"CFD" everyone responded

"Louder" Gabby yelled

"CFD" everyone yelled

"Who are we?" Gabby yelled

"CFD" everyone yelled

"Let's go CFD" Gabby yelled

They cradled her successfully, which she was afraid they wouldn't. She couldn't believe that she got out there and cheered again. She saw so many familiar faces in the crowd from high school. At the end of the game one of the girls, Taylor, came up to Gabby.

"Hey Gabby, nice to see you, will you be able to make the 5 year reunion?"

"I'll have to check my schedule" Gabby replied really not wanting to go

"I saw you talking to Ryan before the game. You two still together?"

"Nope. Didn't work out!"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Guess it was for the best."

"So, who will you bring as your guest to the reunion?"

"If I'm off, I guess I'll bring my boyfriend" Gabby lied. She couldn't stand Taylor, and Taylor couldn't stand her. She was going to that reunion. And she was gonna have to find her a boyfriend. She thought for a moment, then she remembered that Taylor was always trying to get with Kelly during high school. She could ask him, considering he knew there rivalry, she could ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend. And it would give her an excuse to go out with him, and she'd been really wanting to do that! She needed to get to him before Taylor found him.

"Hey, Kel" she called

"Gabs" he said. Gabby saw Taylor coming from the corner of her eye

"Do me a favor, pretend to be my boyfriend. Here comes Taylor!" She leaned in and whispered

"Okay" he said kinda confused, but he may end up getting to spend more time with her, if he went along so he did.

"Hey you guys." Taylor says "I see you two kept in touch after high school"

"Yup" Gabby says

"So, Kelly, you coming to the reunion?"

"Uh, yea"

"Are we off?" Gabby said trying to make sure she covered her tracks

"Oh, yea. You'll get the schedule when you go in next shift. They're on my desk" Kelly went along with it

"Okay. I'll grab one next shift then."

"So, who's you're lucky date?" Taylor said hoping he didn't have one

"You're looking at her" Gabby says

"Wait..he's your boyfriend" Taylor said

"Yup, we're keeping on the DL cause we work together, but yea" Gabby said in case she went around asking

"Well then, I'll see you there" Taylor said annoyed.


	5. Chapter 4

**I know this is a very very short chapter, but since it has such a bombshell in it, I figured I'd post it! Be expecting another one tomorrow!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

It was the shift before the reunion. Ryan had been trying to work the courage up to ask Gabby, she had been waiting on him to ask. She had a secret few people knew, Ryan and Antonio, who had just recently found out, when Gabby moved back.

Gabby walked into the common room and Ryan figured now was as good of a time as ever, he was a little upset that Gabby was dating Kelly, or so he thought, but he wondered if she had told Kelly.

"Gabby"

"Leave me alone"

"Just talk to me for a second"

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about"

"Yea, and if I remember correctly that's why we broke up." Gabby said, everyone in the common room, including Kelly, was now listening, unknown to Gabby and Ryan.

"I just wanna see em."

"You have to call it 'em' because you don't know it's a boy?! You have to be kidding. And you could have saw HIM along time ago if you wouldn't have cheated on me. And don't give me the I was drunk excuse, cause I don't care. If you really wanted to see him then you would have asked me the moment you saw me, no matter how awkward it would have made things. I can't believe you! You actually have the nerve to ask me after all you've done! So, by the way the answer is NO you can't see Kayson."

Gabby was glad shift was about to end. She was about ready to ask for a transfer. And now she knew she was gonna have to face Kelly, and his questions. And she really wasn't ready, but she cared about him, and felt like she could tell him. She went to the bathroom and waited for Kelly cause she knew he was gonna follow her.

"What was that about?" he asked walking in

"You asked why we broke up, I told you it was because a fight, but nobodies ever asked what the fight was about."

"Yea, well what was it about."

"I had took a pregnancy test that morning, and it was positive, so to be sure I made a doctor's appt., where it was confirmed. I went straight home, and waited for Ryan to get home from work. When he did I told him. He freaked out saying he didn't want kids right now, how he wanted to never see the baby and how could I ruin his life like this. So I told him I was leaving and I would be back later when he calmed down. When I came back later he was in bed with another women, so I threw the ring at him and said he could give it to her, and not to ever count on seeing me or this baby again, and left. Not a word to anybody, I didn't even tell Antonio I was pregnant. He just found out I had a three-year-old son when I moved back."

"Wow, so Ryan's never seen him?"

"No, and I know I can't keep Kayson from seeing him forever, but I just don't want Kayson to get hurt by Ryan the way I did. I trusted he would never hurt me, and he broke that trust. So, how do I trust him with the most important person in the world to me?"

"Look Gabby I get that he broke your trust and your just trying to protect Kayson, but he needs a dad. And if you don't want Ryan to meet Kayson right now I get that. And I'm sure Ryan will come around to the fact that being around him again has been hard on you and you have to get used to it. Listen, why don't you try to bring Kayson next shift, it's family day. It will be a way for all of us to get to know Kayson, And you don't have to tell him Ryan's his dad right away if you don't want, you can, but you don't have to. Just have an open mind about it. How would it feel if it was the other way around."

"I'm not the one who said I never wanted to see my baby."

"People make mistakes Gabby, he may have said that three years ago, and it could have been weighing on his mind every since, wanting to see him. Look I'm on your side and I support you 100% no matter what, but think about Gabs."

 **WHO ELSE IS MAD AT THE WAY BOTH FINALE'S ENDED?! I AM! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THEM!  
** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hope y'all enjoy! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy today. I'll try to have another one up later tonight or tomorrow!**

 **Once again...enjoy!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Gabby had thought about Kelly's suggestion. She figured that she would bring Kayson to family day at work, but she wanted him to know people there besides her when he walked in. She didn't want to introduce him to a bunch of new people all at once. So, she figured why not have Kelly pick her up a little early and introduce them to each other. She was kinda worried how it was gonna turn out. She needed to stop thinking about it and get ready for the reunion though. She slipped into her black dress, done her hair and make-up, and went to the living room to wait. Antonio had come over to watch Kayson for the night.

"Hey"

"Hey, thanks for coming over to watch Kayson"

"Yea, no problem, gonna get to know my little nephew here"

"There's the door." Gabby went and opened it "Hey, Kel."

"Hey, Gabs. Where's Kayson? I'm ready to meet him"

"He's in here with Antonio"

"Okay."

"Kayson, this is Uncle Kelly. You wanna come say Hi?"

"Hi." Kelly said

"Hi, Uncle Kelly" Kayson replied

"What do you there? Is that trucks?" Kelly asked

"Um hmm" Kayson said "Wanna play?"

"Maybe another time" Gabby answered for Kelly "We have to go. Be good for Uncle 'Toni" Antonio had never liked being called Toni. That's what Gabby had called him when she was little. And that's what Kayson called him since he couldn't quite say Antonio. "Bye Antonio. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Go out have fun. See you two later." Antonio said

"See ya." Kelly said. And with that they left for the reunion!

 **REUNION**

Gabby and Kelly walked in holding hands to put off the boyfriend girlfriend act. Not that either one of them minded. They spotted Taylor and both of them could see the look of envy in her eyes, yea she had a boyfriend and all, but she had always liked Kelly. She had hated Gabby every since Gabby beat her for Central High Cheer Captain Jr. and Sr. year. And Gabby wasn't quite sure why she didn't like her. They had always had this rivalry every since Gabby could remember. And one thing Gabby knew was that she was always dead set on winning, and she always came out on top. There was a bunch of people there she couldn't remember. They had all changed so much since high school, and she knew she should have remembered them since it had only been five years.

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice say

"Hey" she turned around to see Matt Casey standing there. "I don't remember you in high school, then again I don't remember a lot of these people."

"Oh, I wasn't. I'm here on a date." Matt said

"So, where's the lucky girl?" Gabby asked

"Over there." Matt pointed to her

"Taylor Hill?" Gabby asked

"You know her?" Matt asked

"Oh, yea. Gabs, I forgot to tell you. Taylor was at the game the other night to watch Matt play. They're dating!" Kelly said

"You didn't think you should tell me I'm gonna have to see her again after tonight?" Gabby asked mad

"Well, it just kinda slipped my mind." Kelly said

"You know Taylor, Gabby?"

"Yea I know her" Gabby said "Unfortunately" she mumbled.

"What's that" Matt asked

"Oh, nothing." Gabby answered

"Here she comes." Matt said

Great. Thought Gabby she thought she was only gonna have to keep this dating thing up for a night. Turns out she's gonna have to keep it up for a lot longer.

"Oh. Hey Gabby, Kelly. Gabby I see you met Matt."

"I've met 'em before we work together." Gabby said

"Oh, yes I forgot you worked at the same firehouse as Kelly." Taylor said "So, I guess that means I'll see you at family day.?"

"Uh, yea. I'll be there" Gabby said

"Great can't wait." Taylor said, putting a show on for Matt, as she always did.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks." Kelly said

"I'll go with you" Matt said

"I can go" said Gabby "Its no problem."

"No, you two stay here and chat. We got this." Matt said

 _Great thought Gabby. I'm here alone with her. What am I supposed to do now? And do I really wanna bring Kayson to family day now? When I go on calls he'll be left with her and I'm not so sure I trust her._

"So, how are you?" Gabby said trying to make conversation

"Like you care" Taylor snapped. Gabby really didn't care. But she was trying to do this for Matt's sake. They had become really close. She knew he had a girlfriend named Taylor, and they were pretty serious, but she had never put it together before tonight. And Taylor had never put together that his new friend Gabby, that she would meet on family day was Gabby Dawson.

"Okay, that's fair. But I was trying to make conversation for Matt's sake. He really likes you. And me and him have became pretty good friends over the past couple months."

"Are you sure it's not just because you want to impress him because you like him?"

"Like him, I'm dating Kelly. And besides he's become like a brother to me, and I'd like to think I've became like a sister to him." Gabby said

"Oh, hey guys" Taylor said as she saw them walking back.

"How are you girls doing?" Matt asked

"Good." Gabby answered

They stood and talked for a few minutes then Jake, Ryan and Kelly's best friend in high school walked up.

"Well if it isn't two people I never thought I'd see having a civilized conversation." Jake said, talking about Gabby and Taylor.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked, she knew who Jake was because he and Ryan had kept in touch after high school and were still best friends

"You know what I mean Gabs. High school rivals. Good to see you've worked your problems out." Jake said

"Did Ryan send you over here?" Gabby asked

"He would never hurt you" Jake said sarcastically

"You son of a" Gabby didn't get to finish her sentence before Kelly interrupted her. "Get lost Jake." he said grabbing Gabby's hand. "Let's get outta here." he said, but before he could leave Matt stopped Gabby.

"Gabs, what did he mean? Taylor won't tell me. You better."

"Look me and Taylor weren't exactly friends in high school. You know how you have high school rivals that you always have to be better than and beat. Well she was mine. I always had to beat her at everything. Matter of fact, that's why me and Kelly are here tonight. I asked Kelly to act like my boyfriend to make Taylor jealous, because in high school she always had a crush on Kelly. And she asked me if me and Ryan were still together and when I said no she was like, then are you gonna bring as a date and I said my boyfriend, and Kelly happened to be standing close by. So he became my boyfriend. But" she turned to Kelly "I don't want you to think I was just using you. I really like you and maybe we could work things out."

Matt stood there in shock. The two most important girls in his life hated each other. What was he supposed to do? Gabby had became like his sister. And he a son with Taylor. He didn't want to chose. But he knew he would probably have to. He knew what he wanted, but didn't know if it was possible.

Kelly stood there in shock also. He liked Gabby too. And he wanted to see where this would go. "Sure" was the only word he could get out of his mouth.


	7. Part 1 Family Day

**Okay. I'm gonna write this chapter to see if it clears things up a bit. If it does, then I will more than likely continue! And to the guest that reviewed, it wasn't just you. You were not the first one to say something about it! I know it's short, but this is part 1 of family day! Part 2 will come soon!**

 **So just to clear things up. Casey and Taylor met through Ryan and Severide, they hit it off and have been together for 2 years. They have a 1 year old son named Ryder!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!  
**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

 _FAMILY DAY_

Gabby was really nervous. She was about to take Kayson to meet Ryan for the first time. She wasn't sure what she was gonna say yet. She didn't want to introduce him as a friend, then later tell him it was his dad and confuse him. So she was gonna tell him it was his dad, she just didn't know how. On top of that Taylor was gonna be there with Matt and she really didn't need her judging her. She knew she was about to have to face it all when she pulled up at the firehouse. Luckily Severide was waiting for her. He had came over the day after the reunion and spent the whole day with her and Kayson. Gabby didn't normally introduce Kayson to her boyfriends, but she knew that Kelly would always be there, her boyfriend or not. Could she call him that now? Her boyfriend? She didn't know what he was to be quite honest. She would just call him her boyfriend and if he said something she would stop right? Not that she would introduce him as her boyfriend or anything, she didn't know what to do. I'll just ask Brett later. she thought. She got out of the car and opened the back car door.

"Are you ready to go see where mommy works?" she asked her son.

"Yea!" Kayson said excited. Gabby then saw Kelly walking over.

"Look who it is." Gabby said. "Uncle Kelly." Kayson's eyes lit up. He had really grown to like his Uncle Kelly in the time she had spent with him.

"Uncle Kelly." Kayson yelled.

"Hey buddy, you want me to take you in the firehouse to see the trucks?" Kelly asked so Gabby could get the stuff and go change out.

Gabby had talked to Herman and if they got called out Cindy would watch Kayson for her.

"Yup" Kayson said wanting to go see the trucks "Can I mommy?" he asked

"Of course" said Gabby. She looked at Kelly "Don't introduce him to Ryan, I'll do that later" she mouthed

"Alright" he mouthed back "You ready little buddy" Kelly said taking Kayson out of his car seat.

Gabby knew she needed to talk to Casey, but she would have to do that later. For now she needed to get changed out, and back to Kayson before Ryan showed up. She walked into the locker room, everyone else that was there had already changed out so she just decided to change in there. She was putting her shirt on when she heard someone come in. Crap she thought and hurried up and got her shirt on. She turned around to see Casey standing there.

"Can we talk?" Casey asked

"Later, I have to go find K before Ryan gets here" Gabby said

 ** _*Okay, so I gave Kayson the nickname K in case y'all were wondering!*_**

"Sev's got him. I need to talk to you."

"You've got like 5 minutes, if that. Go"

"Look, it never accrued to me that you and Taylor even knew each other, I never put together that you went to the same high school as Sev and Ryan so you may know her. But I've been dating her a couple years and you're like my sister and I want y'all to get along. Because I don't want to have to chose weather or not I want to be friends with you or Taylor's boyfriend. So, Gabby please for my sake try and work things out with Taylor? It was high school. Y'all were young. Put the past aside for me? I'm not asking you to be her best friend. I'm asking you not to hate her. So I don't have to chose between two people I love."

"Look Casey, I love you too, but she did somethings to me in high school that are gonna be hard to forget. And to be quite honest I did some things to her that weren't so nice either."

"Gabs, please try."

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that she'll even talk to me."

"I'll talk to her. She should be here any minute."

"Okay, enough about us. When do I get to meet Ryder?" Gabby asked excited

"Your more excited to see him then me. That hurts" Casey said acting offended.

"That would be the highlight of your day too if you had to do what I have to do today."

"I'm here if you need me." Casey said honestly

"I know" Gabby said smiling.


	8. Family Day Part 2 (of IDK how many)

**Family day part two!**

 **Okay, so yea this is short too! There will probably be another Family Day chapter up later tonight! I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! I will tell you ahead of time that June 19-July 5 I will not post anything cause I will be out of town.! But I will do my best to post every day between now and then. Please enjoy and review! And in the next chapter you will probably find out what went down between Gabby and Taylor in high school!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Gabby and Matt walked out of the locker rooms. She knew Ryan would be there now and she was ready to face this. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She walked pass the common room and saw Ryan, she then went out on the floor to get Kayson. It's not like I can avoid him this whole shift so it's now or never. And Kelly and Matt were gonna be right there for her if she needed them. But then she thought this is something she needed to do on her own.

"Can you tell Ryan to meet me in the conference room." she asked Matt

"Gabs, are you sure?" Matt asked

"Yea, I'm sure" Gabby said getting Kayson and going to the conference room.

Matt wasn't sure about the idea, just because he wanted to be there if Gabby needed him, but he couldn't tell her what to do. So he went and told Ryan to go to the conference room to meet Gabby.

Ryan was excited to finally meet his son. He had thought about him for the last 3 years. Wondering if he would ever meet him or see Gabby again. He knew what he did was wrong, and he wanted Gabby to forgive him. But he never admitted to anyone else he was wrong. He had to much pride, sure everyone knew it. But he had never admitted that he had done wrong. He figured that just made Gabby madder than she already was, every time they talked about it he would always defend what he did and never say he did wrong. But the important thing is that the day he is going to meet his son is finally here.

"Hey" Ryan said walking in.

"Hey" Gabby said, she was mad at him, and probably always would be until he apologized, which he probably never would. But he was so easy for her to talk to. That's why she liked him, she always felt that he would listen no matter what. Even though she knew the truth, she still found it easy to talk to him. "Kayson, remember when you asked why you didn't have a daddy like the other kids, and I told you he was off working?"

"Umm hmm" said Kayson looking at her

"Well, this is your Daddy." Gabby said

Kayson took it well. He studied Ryan for a moment. "Hi." he said

"Hi there." Ryan said back

Gabby wasn't sure how Kayson would take this. He wasn't much to opening up to new people, unless he liked you. If he liked you right off the bat, like he had Kelly, you had a new best friend. As much as she hated Ryan for what he had done to her, he was Kayson's father and she wanted him to have a relationship with his father.

"Do I call you Daddy?" Kayson asked. Gabby was shocked by her 3-year-old's question. She wasn't sure what Ryan wanted to be called though, so she didn't answer.

Ryan looked at Gabby, as if for conformation, that he could tell Kayson yes. Gabby shook her head yes.

"Of course you can buddy." Ryan told him.

"Daddy, do you like trucks?" Kayson asked

"Yeah" Ryan said

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Of course I do" Ryan said

"Mommy, will you get me my trucks." Kayson asked.

"Yea baby, there in my locker. I'll be right back, okay?" Gabby told her son.

"Okay." Kayson said


	9. Family Day Part 3

**Okay, so I know this keeps happening, I take FOREVER to update, and I'm sorry about that. I'll try and do better. This chapter may not flow the best because I have worked on it in bits and pieces trying to figure out what I wanted to happen between Gabby and Taylor! I don't know if what I picked to happen was what I really wanted to happen but it's all I could think of. So I hope you enjoy! If you are confused about anything let me know and I will try and clear it up! Let me know what you thought of what happen between Gabby and Taylor. Thanks for reading enjoy and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Kayson meeting Ryan had went a lot better than she planned. But now Casey had been on her case about what happened between her and Taylor. She didn't know if Taylor wanted Matt to know. She didn't know if she wanted Matt to know. She made Kelly and Ryan promise not to say anything to anybody. She was gonna tell him she just didn't know how. By this time everybody in the house had figured out that Taylor and Gabby didn't like each other, but they knew not to push the subject, they would find out sometime is what they thought...right? There was only 2 hours left in this shift and she had avoided Matt so far, but she had a feeling she couldn't do that the rest of shift he would catch her sometime. And going 24 hours with out talking to Matt was hard for her. Then she saw Matt walking toward her and thought great, well I guess it's now or never.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Casey asked

"Do I really have a choice?" Dawson replied.

"Not really" Casey said

Just then the alarm went off, " _Ambo 61 person in distress Wacker Dr."_

"Duty calls" Dawson said relived, this was their 1st call this shift, though they was a good thing she guessed.

"Later" Matt said

"Maybe" Dawson replied

Her and Brett hoped in the ambo and Brett just looked at her. Dawson decided to ask her what her problem was.

"What"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Okay, I was just wanting to know what went down with you and Casey, I mean you usually don't go 5 minutes with out talking let alone a whole shift, you keep dodging him, and you don't seem very found to Taylor, every time she comes in the room you leave."

"Look Brett, me and Taylor didn't like each other in high school, so when I found out she was dating Casey, I panicked, Casey asked me to try and get along with her and when I went in talked to her she wasn't very nice about it."

"Okay, but why didn't you like each other in high school"

"Classified." Dawson said as they pulled up on the scene.

-BACK AT THE FIREHOUSE AFTER THE CALL-

Dawson and Brett pulled back up at the firehouse, they still had an hour left on shift. Dawson saw Casey waiting for her.

"He's not waiting for me." Brett said laughing when she saw Dawson's face

"So not funny." Dawson said

"Gabby"

"I need to do inventory."

"You've said that 3 times this shift, and you've had one call."

"Yea...well you know, have to make sure I got it right."

"We need to talk Gabby."

"About what?"

"You and Taylor."

"Look Matt, I tried talking to her. She wasn't very nice about it. But I honestly did try, because I wanted us to stay friends, I did. But she said that unless I wanted to ruin your relationship, I'd stay away from you. So that's what I'm doing."

"She said what?"

"To stay away. You think I've been avoiding you all shift because I wanted to?"

"Kinda, yea. What happen between you two in high school Gabs, what's so bad that you can't tell me.?"

"Look, we both did some things that we shouldn't have, just know I didn't try to start anything."

"Gabby, just tell me Ryan and Kelly won't talk because you told them not to and they said it's not their place, and Taylor won't talk because she says it might change what I think of her."

"Look, just promise you won't be mad at me for anything I did in high school, like you said, I was young and stupid."

"Gabs"

"Okay, so it didn't start until sophomore year,I was running for class president, so was Taylor. I wasn't dating Ryan yet, I liked him and this other guy. This other guy happen to be Taylor's friend, but at the time I didn't have a problem with her so I didn't think anything of it. So when he came and asked me on a date to the party that weekend I said yea. At the party we both got drunk, I don't remember much of it, but one thing led to another and he ended up getting some naked pictures of me, like I said I was drunk. He gave them to Taylor. On Monday to hurt my votes, she sent them to the whole school. I was embarrassed, I didn't know what to do, to be honest I was ready to kick her ass, but Ryan came up to me that day and was the only friend I had in the whole school. From that point on I was gonna make sure that I beat Taylor at everything, weather I wanted it or not, that goes for cheer captain, the lead in the school play, homecoming queen, whatever she was after, I was gonna get. And I did. Taylor didn't like that very well, she also didn't like that I started dating the star of the football team, Ryan. Once I became popular, I talked down on her to everybody and made sure nobody liked her. So she wouldn't stand a chance at beating me if she tried. But honestly I was just trying to get her back for all the embarrassment that she caused me. Looking back I know I shouldn't have done any of it. But I can't go back and change any of it. I've tried telling her I was sorry before I met you, but she always treated me like I was trash, so I stopped trying to say sorry and started treating her that way back."

"Are you serious? You couldn't just ignore what she did and move on with you life, you had to fire back."

"Matt, listen would you just set around and let someone hurt you? Because you don't seem like that type of person, at one point she started going after my friends, and I don't know about you, but I think of most of my friends at family, and when she messed with them it didn't set well with me. I'm not the type of person to set around and just hope somebodies gonna quit messing with my family, I do something about it. And I told her to leave them out of it, she didn't. And we were still in high school when I said I was sorry. It's been 5 years since I seen her. I thought maybe she was over it but I guess I was wrong. If you're mad at me than I guess you're gonna have to stay mad, because I can't change what I did. You told me to be honest with you, I was honest with you. Now if you excuse me, I've got to go check on Kayson."

 **Okay, so I left y'all on kinda a cliff hanger, find out what happens between Matt and Gabby in the next chapter! And who knows we might get some Severide/Dawson scenes finally going! Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Family day part 4 (Chapter 9)

**So, I'm finally back in town with my laptop and internet! Sorry I couldn't post this past week or so!**

 **I just wanna say that I believe that I said Ryder, Matt's son, is one (if I didn't let's pretend I did!) .**

 **Also I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I will do my best to post as much as possible and I know I say that all the time, but I've had a busy summer so far! I PROMISE i am trying my best to post more and longer chapters! Y'all just tell me if y'all want longer chapters! I'm writing for you not me!**

 **If you are reading my story 'The Aftermath' I'm gonna try and update it ASAP! Hopefully later tonight! I didn't get to write over the week I was gone like I was hoping.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHICAGO FIRE CHARACTERS!**

 **I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO RYAN, TAYLOR, KAYSON, OR RYDER, BUT I DID MAKE THEM UP!**

Gabby had just got done having her talk with Matt, she told him everything that happened in high school. She told him even though she knew that it might ruin their relationship. But she couldn't lie to him anymore, he now knew her past all of it, the good and the bad. She was now walking into the house to check on Kayson, who was with Ryan and Kelly. Really she knew he was okay, but she needed an excuse to get away from Matt. Anything would do at this point. She didn't tell people that didn't know about her high school life, her high school life.

She walked into the common room to find Taylor, Kelly, Ryan, and the whole gang.

"Hey guys" she said

"Hey" replied everyone, but Taylor.

"Just to give you a heads up, Matt know's everything. And he's mad." Gabby said

Taylor jumped up. "You told him? How dare you! That wasn't you're place." Taylor said

"Oh really?! Cause I think you tried to ruin my life before I ruined yours." Gabby said

"Yea Gabby, I tried and it worked for a couple weeks, but then your were on top beating me at EVERYTHING, homecoming queen, cheer, whatever I tried to do. You got the captain of the football team and everybody loved you all the sudden. I was a nobody all of the sudden because of what you did." Taylor said

"Yea, well as I recall you started it. And if it makes you feel anybody I think Matt's more mad at me than he is at you. And you know what don't make sense.? Senior year I came to you and tried to say sorry. You just ignored me. You never tried to say sorry to me, never grew up. I tried Taylor, I really did, mostly because I wanted Matt and I to continue our relationship, but I see that ain't gonna work. So, I'm gonna tell you what I told him, if I could go back and change what I did, I would. But I can't do that so if your still mad at me your just gonna have to stay mad at me too." Gabby said

"Exactly, you can't take back what you did, you hurt me." Taylor said

"And you think you didn't hurt me?!" Gabby asked

"I should kick your ass right now." Taylor said

"You know what bring it on cause you are one person I ain't scared of." Gabby said

At this point Kelly jumped up.

"I think that's enough. There are kids here. YOUR kids. Gabby let's go" Kelly said taking Gabby by the arm.

"I ain't going anywhere if she wants to fight I will fight her. I don't know if you noticed but I don't back down easily." Gabby said

"oh, I've noticed. But this is something your gonna have to back down from. Kayson's watching, come on Gabs you don't want to do this. I'm not gonna let you do this." Kelly said standing in between her and Taylor.

Gabby noticed Matt standing at the doorway of the common room. She wanted to have a relationship with him. He had became like a brother to her, and she knew this wasn't the way to do it.

"You know what fine, but if she says something to me and Kayson's not around, I don't care what you have to say Kelly." Gabby said still mad. Walking out of the common room she shoulder checked Matt who was standing there watching it all. She didn't know why he didn't say anything to them. He would be most affected by this losing the 2 most important women in his life, as he had called them before. Then again she wasn't even sure he was mad at Taylor, so he may just be losing her.

"Taylor we need to talk." Matt said from the doorway.

"What for?" Taylor tried to act like she had no clue what he was talking about.

Matt gave her a look that said 'you know what'. And she got up and left the common room. Knowing she wasn't gonna be able to put it off.

In the conference room

"So?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you night not wanna be with me if you knew what I did in high school."

"Taylor you've changed since high school, or at least I thought you had. After seeing what I just saw, I'm not so sure. Trying to start a fight with Gabby?"

"Oh, so you're gonna be on her side now? She was gonna fight back."

"If someone said they were gonna kick my ass I would fight back too. But she walked away."

"Yea, because Kelly made her."

"She still walked away. Then you tried to play dumb when I said we needed to talk."

"i was trying to get out of it."

"Yea, I could tell."

"So, where does this leave us?" she asked scared of the answer he might say.

"I don't know where this leaves us. Maybe we should take a break a while. See what happens."

"But you're still gonna talk to her."

"Gabby tried to say sorry, she did. You refused. You started the fight in the common room. Not her. So yea, I may talk to her see what she has to say. But at least I can say she told me the truth, she wants to take back what she did, put all this stuff behind y'all, but you won't let her. As for Ryder, you get him when I'm on shift?"

"You know what? The only reason I wanted kids was because of you. That's the only reason I kept him, so how about you get him all the time? I'll be by the house to pick my things up later."

"Taylor he's one. He needs a mom." Casey said as the bells rang and Taylor went the other way.

What was he gonna do now? He knew how to take care of his son, but could he do it by himself? Who was gonna keep Ryder while he was on shift. He was gonna have to figure it out. Maybe he could talk to Dawson, see where Kayson goes.

'I can do this' 'I can do this' he kept telling himself on the way to the scene.


	11. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hi y'all! So i believe I only had 1 review on my last chapter! I was just wondering if y'all would like me to continue! I would love to! I just don't have a lot of free time and don't wanna waste any time writing a story nobodies gonna read! So if y'all would let me know!**

 **Thank y'all so much for y'alls support!**


End file.
